villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magus (The Scorpion King)
Magus is the main antagonist of the 2002 prequel video game The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian and a devious sorcerer who seeks to summon Set. History Magus is a sorcerer who longs for the Sword of Osiris so he can summon the god Set from the Netherworld. He invaded Khemet and summoned a beast to kill the land's lord. He appeared before Mathayus to join him to find the Sword, before Mathayus rejected his offer. As a result, he sent Mathayus to his prison and shapeshifted into a prisoner named Hammet to feed on Mathayus' quest for revenge. In his normal form, he took Mathayus' brothers once Mathayus left them behind and revealed himself as the prisoner before Mathayus, who has the Sword of Osiris. He wanted to kill Jesup or Rama so they can be a vessel for Set. Once he got closer to death from Mathayus, he became a vessel for Set, to his joy. Personality Magus is a very selfish sorcerer who only cared about himself and longed for the return of Set. He even led Mathayus into finishing his goals. Appearance Magus wears a golden-clad outfit with a red ruby on each of his shoulder pads. Quotes *"Congratulations, Akkadian!" *"My name is Magus. I have been searching for a man of your talent to assist me. I am conducting an experiment, and need a man of strength such as yours if my work is to be successful." *"The concubine is of no importance, my friend. Join me, Akkadian!" *"How disappointing, and after all my preparation. Take him away to my dungeons!" *"They cannot hear you, Akkadian. They are in an enchanted sleep and will awake only when my ritual is complete. But I wanted you to witness that what you have helped to accomplish. I needed a man of your strength to enter the Netherworld and retrieve the Sword of Osiris. When you refused my request in Khemet, I had to resort to other means of employing your services. I took the form of an old prisoner and fed your thirst for revenge!" *"Well, yes. Their deaths allowed me to manipulate your every move. It was such a useful tool. Don't you agree?" *"Ha, my friend. If I were to venture into the Netherworld, my dark masters would claim my soul. I would be unable to return. You, on the other hand, had no right to be there. You would find a way out, once you had found the Sword of Osiris for me." *"I will summon Set, the great chaos god who slew his brother Osiris with this very weapon! With Set's power and the beast armies of the Netherworld, I will enslave or destroy the people of the land of the living and rule this whole world! And you and your brothers are my first sacrifice." *"Set will conquer all!" *"You cannot win, Akkadian!" *"Congratulations, Mathayus. Again, you have unwittingly helped me to complete my plans!" *"In order to... become the Chaos God, one more sacrifice is needed. It is necessary for... the summoner to die by his enemy's hand. Thank you, Akkadian! Now, I can take the power of the Netherworld into myself!" Trivia *He is voiced by Billy West, who did the voice of Elmer Fudd. Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil